Esta bien lo admito!
by Carit0o
Summary: Los 5 años en Hogwarts, vistos desde el punto de vista de Ron, pero obviamente todo gira entorno a RHr...XDD..RR PlEaSee


Esta bien...lo admito  
  
Como puedo ser tan ¿¡estúpido!?, es lo que me cuestiono en reiteradas ocasiones, es técnicamente imposible que las piernas me fallen, la respiración se me corte, comience a balbucear como si tuviera 1 año, simplemente porque me sonría, es algo tan tonto, que me rió de mi mismo cada vez que lo pienso, PERO NO LO PUEDO CONTROLAR!, el simple hecho de que me lance una reprimenda por tratar de copiar sus deberes me convierte en un estúpido!...  
  
Me pregunto como pudo suceder algo tan desesperante, quiero decir, cuando la conocí, lo único que veía en ella era una sabelotodo, pero aun así, todo esto esta pasando!, y es algo insoportable. Oh! Por Dios, estoy enamorado de MI mejor amiga!!...esto es imposible, lo mas probable es que este confundido o que solo me traiga como lo hizo una vez Fleur  
  
"No te engañes tu sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto" como odio esa estúpida voz mental!!  
  
Pero...¿como ha podido ocurrir todo esto? Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, Ja! Con aire de mandona, llego al compartimiento justo cuando trataba de hechizar a Scabbers, en esa oportunidad quede como un perfecto idiota frente a ella, me avergüenzo cada vez que pienso en ello, y también me dan unas tremendas ganas de matar a George...¬¬...ja! claro como el no hizo el tonto...; y por supuesto que también recuerdo cuando la trate mal, luego de la clase de Encantamiento, pero bueno, para ser sinceros en ese tiempo me importaba bledo(XD) lo que le pasara...que irónica es la vida a veces, te juega malas pasada...pero pensándolo bien si no le hubiera dicho eso posiblemente no habríamos logrado ser tan amigos como ahora...y a partir de ese año Harry, ella y yo, nos convertimos en amigo inseparables por así decirlo, ese también fue posiblemente el año mas "calmado", ya que no teníamos ni un monstruo vagando por los castillos, ni tampoco un aparente fugitivo que trataba de matar a Harry, y mucho menos al Que-no- debe-ser-nombrado, con toda su fuerza...pero aun así, tuvimos a un profesor loco que se quería apoderar de una piedra...¬¬...bien lo admito no fue tan tranquilo...  
  
Y luego nuestro segundo año, otro inolvidable, fue un año mucho mas movido que el anterior, y los lazos que nos unían se acrecentaron entre los tres...como olvidar la imagen de ella tendida en la cama completamente petrificada y con una expresión de terror en el rostro, me estremezco cada ves que lo pienso, y luego aquella noche cuando secuestraron a mi hermana...Ginny...fue una noche fatal, Hogwarts tenia que cerrar, porque una criatura gigante estaba vagando por las cañerías...y lo peor de todo, mi hermanita lo libero, mi pequeña hermanita que ese año había comenzado su primer año en Hogwarts, fue poseída por el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, Ja! y yo, que quería tener una adolescencia pacifica y completamente normal...bueno no todo esa noche fue malo, ya que luego de que Harry rescatara a Ginny de la Cámara de Slytherin, revivieron a los petrificados incluyendo a ella, y además cancelaron los exámenes...XDDD...  
  
Y luego vino el 3er año, digamos que no fue un año muy bueno para mi sanidad mental...después de todo estuve mucho tiempo sin hablarle, solo porque creí su "tierno" gatito, trato de matar a mi estúpida rata...pero seamos sinceros, ese gato da miedo *_*...y por otro lado teníamos un fugitivo que trataba de matar a mi mejor amigo...todavía recuerdo cuando desperté y lo primero que vi fue un cuchillo delante de mi. Y claro, también recuerdo cuando Hagrid dijo que se había preocupado por mi cuando Sirius entro a nuestra habitación, creo que me sentí feliz, después de todo eso quería decir que en cierta forma yo le importaba!. Y bueno no todo fue culpa de la rata, también estuvo entre medio su extraño horario..tenia cerca de 3 clases al mismo tiempo aun me pregunto como pudo sobrevivir ese año; y como siempre dicen, lo mejor de las peleas es la reconciliación, y así fue!!...claro ni reacción no fue la mejor pero ¿que querían?, me estaba abrazando, A-B-R-A-Z-A-N-D-O..., y bueno técnicamente fue la primera vez que alguien me abrazaba, o mejor dicho alguien que no era ni mi mamá, ni Ginny, ni nadie de mi familia...era ella!... y se podría decir que fue especial pero con algo de torpeza de mi parte...esta bien con mucha torpeza!...¬¬. También fue ese el año en el que me pasaba todos mis ratos libres leyendo acerca de criaturas feroces, que se comían a personas, solo para ayudar a Hagrid con lo de Buckbeak, y lo peor de todo es que no sirvió para nada....claro, como ellos no pasaron la mayor parte del poco tiempo que tenían, leyendo libros de sicología de un Hipogrifo...O.o, pero en cierta forma creo que eso me acerco un poquito mas a ella; y la misma noche en la que debían sacrificar a Buckbeak, nos enteramos de él que criamos que mato a los padres de Harry no fue el prófugo sino la rata que supuestamente, era una héroe...=S y lo mas tonto de toda la historia...esa rata era MI rata...creo que si debí haber tomado mas en cuenta a ese estúpido Gato, pero ¿como iba a saber yo de que mi ratón era un animago?, bueno es cierto que vivía mucho tiempo, y que no comía lo que las demás ratas comían, y tampoco tenia ningún poder como las ratas comunes, esta bien, esta bien, era una rata extraña. Y luego descubrimos de que Sirius Black no era culpable, mejor dicho era completamente inocente, y con ayuda de Lupin nos contó la verdadera historia. Pero no todo estaba bien, era luna llena!!, y nosotros teníamos un licántropo al lado ¬¬, ósea me explico mejor: LUNA LLENA + LICANTROPO = ALGO TERRIBLE...y así fue cuando esa maldita rata escapo, es lo único que recuerdo porque me desmaye y desperté el día siguiente, pero por lo que me contaron Harry y Hermione, Harry hizo un patronus, que los salvo del beso de dementor, luego llego Snape (de todo los profesores que tiene esta escuela, tenia que llegar el ¬¬) y los llevo al castillo, incluyendo a Sirius, al cual le iban a dar el beso del dementor, y por surrealista que parece, llegaron Harry y Hermione el volado en un hipogrifo por la ventana y lo salvaron, Ah! Y como olvidar que nuestra querida mejor amiga, olvido comentarnos acerca de su lindo reloj de arena que la llevaba al pasado...¬¬, como nos pudo ocultar algo tan interesante!!!  
  
Ese fue un año muy agitado, mejor dicho DEMASIADO AGITADO para mi gusto.  
  
En cuarto año fue en una palabra espantoso!, partimos bien se podría decir, invite a Harry y a Hermione a la final de Quidditch, en la que gano Irlanda sobre Bulgaria (ja! Siempre dije que Irlanda ganaría, sinceramente nunca me gusto el buscador de Bulgaria ¿como se llamaba? XD) y todo hubiese sido perfecto si los mortifagos no se les ocurría la genial idea de hacer una fiesta en medio del campamento, creo que ese fue el primer indicio de que algo no andaba bien, nada bien...  
  
Y cuando llegamos a Hogwarts nos informaron de que se iba a realizar un torneo de los tres magos, pero que solo mayores de 17 podrían entrar, lo que quería decir que solo los de 7 podrían...pero por extraño que parezca no hubieron 3 magos sino 4!, y a que no adivináis quien era...pues quien mas que mi mejor amigo Harry Potter...para se sincero sentí mucho celos, pero era lógico, quiero decir como era posible que hubiera metido su nombre en el cáliz y no me lo hubiera contado, bueno eso fue lo que pensé antes de saber toda la verdad, claro, aun así estuvimos un par de semanas sin hablarnos y a para ser sinceros no lo pase muy bien, quiero decir al alejarme de Harry en cierta forma también me aleje de ella, claro que no tanto; bueno esa "insignificante" pelea duro hasta la primera prueba, ya que ella me convenció e hizo todo lo posible para que le pidiera perdón a Harry, pero claro! Si ella me lo pedía me hubiera disculpado muchas veces mas! Es mas iba a hacerlo aquella noche cuando Harry estaba hablando con Sirius en la chimenea, pero creo que Harry no estaba de muy buen humor en esa oportunidad...n.n...; Pero sin duda una de las peores cosas que pasaron ese año, fue el trágico Baile de Navidad, a quien se le ocurre organizar una fiesta donde había que llevar pareja ¬¬, no me hizo nada de gracia. Y mi pareja, fue terrible; bueno creo que si considere invitarla, pero ese año no tenia claro nada de lo que estaba sintiendo, obviamente para mi pesar tampoco sirvió que cada vez que veía a Fleur, comenzará, literalmente a babear...pero era una veela! Y yo además tengo hormonas, malditas hormonas. Y claro tampoco fue muy buena idea decir en constantes ocasiones que al final solo quedarían la feas, eso no fue lo malo, lo malo es que se lo pedí técnicamente a días del baile...y tal como ella lo dijo la use como ultimo recurso, pero como pretendía que supiera que Krum la invitaría al baile, de todas las chicas que hay Hogwarts que habrían estado encantadas a ir con él, se tenia que fijar en ella, en Hermione, en MI Hermione... y ¿como no? Ella debe haber aceptado encantada...como detesto a Krum ¬¬...y realmente se veía linda, hay que admitirlo, quiero decir siempre es linda, pero de verdad se veía Bonita! Creo que comencé a aclarar mis sentimientos...creo. Y luego la segunda prueba, como se atrevió el estúpido de Krum considerar a Hermione como lo que mas valora?, ni siquiera se conocían!, quiero decir yo la conozco desde que tiene 11 años, ¡sé mucho mas de ella que él!, y mas encima le pide que vaya a visitarlo en el verano!!!?, ¿como se atreve?, ja! Pero eso ya no importa porque Hermione paso las vacaciones conmigo y no con el!!(XD), ejem, luego de un montón de acontecimientos raros y fuera de lo normal, llego la tercera y ultima prueba, y sin duda la mas fatídica, era un laberinto con muchas prueba, estuvimos ayudando a Harry practicando hechizos, y gano, no exactamente de la mejor forma, ya que a parte, de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado resurgió con todas sus fuerzas, Cedric otro de los campeones, murió, y Harry casi corre la misma suerte. Luego nos enteramos de que Moody, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, era un impostor, y además era un mortifago que seguía las ordenes de el señor tenebroso...  
  
A partir de ese momento la antigua Orden del Fénix, se reagrupo y ese fue el final de nuestro 4 año.  
  
Las vacaciones de 5 curso las pase casi completamente en Grimmauld Place, no fueron las vacaciones perfectas, pero ella estuvo conmigo técnicamente todo el verano (y no con Krum XD), aunque, pasábamos todo el día limpiando la casa ¬¬... ese fue un verano bastante extraño, primero expulsan a Harry porque hizo un patronus en plena calle muggle , luego lo vuelven a integrar, pero tuvo que ir a una audiencia en el ministerio, por otro lado Percy se va de la casa y le da la espalda a su familia, además todas las noche habían reuniones ultra secretas a donde nadie podía entrar, luego me convertí en prefecto, creo que eso fue lo mas extraño =S, pero ella también era prefecta así que fue genial! XD  
  
Y una vez en Hogwarts, mitad de colegio consideraba a Harry un lunático que lo único que quería era llamar la atención, y para empeorar la cosas, su humor estaba bastante mal, se paso mitad de año gritándole a todo el mundo...; y como no mencionar a nuestra querida profesora de DCAO, que, si bien es cierto, no era un mortifago, resulto ser peor que todos los profesores que hemos tenido, excluyendo, claro, al profesor Lupin, era una verdadera Arpía, y claro como el ministerio estuvo de tras su ingreso a Hogwarts, era imposible que cualquiera intentara hacer algo contra ella, fue un caos total... ja!, pero ella no contaba con la existencia de mis querido hermano Fred y George, por primera vez me sentí orgulloso de que fueran mis hermanos...^^  
  
Y como olvidar mi patética actuación en el equipo de Quidditch, y no hay otra palabra para describirlo fue ¡patética!, por suerte a ella no le gusta el Quidditch (XD)...ufff! y como olvidar el beso de buena suerte antes del primer partido, bien no fue un gran beso ni nada por el estilo, pero fue especial...muy especial para ser sincero...  
  
-Ron ¿estas bien?-es ella!!  
  
-Ehh....si...es...estoy...bien, solo...solo pensaba  
  
-Oh, bien, lo siento  
  
Bien la vez me atraiga un poquito  
  
....  
  
Tal ves me atraiga mucho  
  
....  
  
Tal vez me guste, no mucho...tal vez  
  
.......  
  
¡¡¡ESTA BIEN LO ADMITO ME GUSTA!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hOla!!, bien este es mi patético intento de Fic, desde el punto de vista de Ron, todos los años vistos desde su punto de vista, pero obviamente todo entorno a R/Hr...*^_^*...  
  
Jejej...bueno espero que le haya gustado y dejen R/R plzzzz!!  
  
º~oO~ºCaritoº~Oo~º 


End file.
